El D
El Día Libre de Calamardo 'en España y Latinoamérica es un episodio de la Segunda Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Calamardo Tentáculos *Patricio Estrella *Narrador *Medusa *Eugene Cangrejo *Bombero *Joe *Doctor Morado *Mama de Billy(2) Argumento Calamardo está esperando que el Crustáceo Cascarudo para cerrar el día a pesar de que ni siquiera ha comenzado. Bob Esponja no para de sonar la campana y está comenzando a molestar a Calamardo. Calamardo le dice a Bob Esponja que le llame al timbre cuando hay una orden, pero dice que no habrá un orden porque no hay clientes. Luego se golpea sobre la caja registradora y todo el dinero que se derrama. Don Cangrejo oye el sonido de dinero, asalto y viene de su oficina. Don Cangrejo recoge todas las monedas y empieza a enjuagar bajo el grifo. Cuando Bob Esponja sorpresas él, deja caer una moneda de diez centavos por el desagüe. Don Cangrejo saca la garra en el tubo para coger la moneda de diez centavos y se agarra a apoderarse de él, pero su mano es atrapado. No va a dejar ir lo que tiene Bob Esponja tirar de su parte trasera. Que tire con demasiada fuerza y Don Cangrejo pierde sus brazos y golpea en la pared, haciendo que todos los artículos en una estantería a caer sobre su cabeza. Él se llevaron al hospital, dejando a cargo Calamardo. Calamardo decide tomarse el día libre y dejar a Bob Esponja a cargo de la parrilla y la caja registradora. Como él está caminando a casa, recuerda que se le olvidó decirle a Bob Esponja a hacer el cambio y que podría arruinar a la Creación. Va a la Crustáceo Cascarudo para probar la capacidad de Bob Esponja para lograr un cambio (por un dólar, en este caso). Bob Esponja pasa la prueba. Calamardo vuelve a su casa y trata de relajarse de nuevo. Luego imagina a Bob Esponja establecer el Crustáceo Cascarudo en el fuego, por lo que va a la Crustáceo Cascarudo y está bien. Calamardo y luego regresa a casa diciendo que no va a volver a la Crustáceo Cascarudo de nuevo. Entonces lo ve corriendo hacia atrás y adelante de su casa al Crustáceo Cascarudo. Por último, vuelve a su casa y barricadas y bloqueos de la puerta para que no pueda salir. Eso es cuando por fin las grietas. Mientras trataba de tomar un baño, Calamardo cree oír a Bob Esponja, pero es sólo una rama de rascarse contra su casa, en las afueras. Él piensa que él ve a Bob Esponja fuera de la cortina de la ducha, pero es sólo su aseo personal. Luego se ve a Bob Esponja en el baño y escapar por el desagüe. Calamardo brota de la casa desnuda, y cuando finalmente llega al Crustáceo Cascarudo, Bob Esponja está ya allí ... que nunca se fue. Bob Esponja Calamardo da sus pantalones, porque está desnudo, entonces le dice a Calamardo que nunca cambiaron el signo de cerrada a abierta y que "podría haber tomado el día libre!" Música *Surfin' Summer Girls (Tarjeta de título.) *Enchanted ("Ah... La maravillosa primavera") *Grass Skirt Chase ("Eso suena como si mi dinero se estuviera cayendo") *Shock (f) (Una moneda del Don Cangrejo cae por el desague.) *Flight in Panic 1 (Bob Esponja tira del trasero del Don Cangrejo para que su brazo y su moneda salgan del desague.) *Shock (u) ("¡Mis brazos!") *Hawaiian Cocktail (El Don Cangrejo deja a Calamardo a cargo del restaurante hasta que salga del hospital.) *Hilo Rag (Calamardo le ordena a Bob Esponja lo que hará en su ausencia.) *Heavenly Voices (b) ("La caja registradora...") *Orchestral Flourishes '(6) ("¡No me puedo creer que esté sucediendo!") *The Drunken Sailor C (Calamardo se imagina a Bob Esponja dándole todo el dinero de la caja a Patricio.) *Lovely Scenery C ("¡Ay, se me olvidó decirle cómo dar el cambio!") *The Rake Hornpipe ("Hola, Calamardo, ¿has terminado ya los recados?") *Aloha (Calamardo sale a tomar el sol fuera de su casa.) *On Fire (Calamardo se imagina el Crustáceo Cascarudo ardiendo. Calamardo sale corriendo hacia el Crustáceo Cascarudo al ver un camión de bomberos.) *The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka ("¿En qué puedo ayudarle?") *Hawaiian Link (A) (Transición de burbujas a la casa de Calamardo.) *Vibe Q Sting ("Destruiré el Crustáceo Cascarudo") *Tales from the Swamp (a) (Calamardo destroza asustado el espejo.) *El Dementia (Calamardo corre hacia el Crustáceo Cascarudo y hacia su casa repetidamente.) *Shock (e) (Calamardo pone candados en la puerta de su casa.) *Dangerous A (Calamardo oye algo parecido a la risa de Bob Esponja. "Aquí está ese pato de goma que el Don Cangrejo quería que comprara".) *Shock Horror (a) (Calamardo grita al imaginarse a Bob Esponja en su bañera.) *Death Trap (Bob Esponja se mete por el desague de la bañera de Calamardo.) *Twelfth Street Rag (Calamardo corre prácticamente desnudo hacia el Crustáceo Cascarudo.) *Stack of Leis (Bob Esponja le ofrece sus pantalones a Calamardo.) en:Squid's Day Off fr:Les Joies du dimanche hu:Tunyacsáp szabadnapja id:Squid's Day Off it:Il giorno libero di Squiddi nl:Octo's vrije dag pl:Wolny dzień Skalmara pt-br:O Dia de Folga do Lula Molusco ru:Выходной Сквида zh:章魚哥的休假日 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de La Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Dias Festivos